Expression
Expression is a form of extremely dark and powerful sorcery that draws on malicious powers that are so evil it would supposedly demolish the world if it were ever called into existence. The details and history of expression remain unknown, however according to a witch named Nandi, the forces of expression are considered so powerful that many witches discredit it as magic, for it expands beyond the limitations of both ancient and modern witchcraft. Expression is first mentioned in ''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'', After a witch named Nandi explained to Damon and Stefan Salvatore how her mother, Valerie LaMarche, tricked Damon Salvatore into killing 12 people in exchange for breaking his sire bond to Charlotte. Recently, Atticus Shane has been teaching Bonnie Bennett how to channel expression by tricking her into believing that is not dangerous. According to Shane, expression is neither bad nor good, but a neutral source of power that is not monitored by nature and can be used however a witch sees fit. Whether this stands true or not remains unknown, however based off the fact this power is embedded into murder, it can be assumed as untrue. According to Professor Shane Expression is not monitored by the spirits of nature and therefore its power is potentially limitless Users *Qetsiyah - Directly. *Valerie LaMarche - Directly. *Caitlin - Directly. *Bonnie Bennett - Directly. Qetsiyah.png|Qetsiyah Val.jpg|Valerie LaMarche Cam.jpg|Caitlin Bonnie-expression.png|Bonnie Bennett Victims *In the 1st century B.C.the witch Qetsiyah used expression most likely sacrificing 36 people( 3 groups of 12) to seal the first immortal Silas. *In 1942, 12 humans were killed by Damon Salvatore and their souls were used by Valerie LaMarche. *12 Town Council members ( including Pastor Young) were blown up by Pastor Young for the same purpose of magic. *12 Hybrids were also killed (by Niklaus), for the same purpose of magic. Trivia *The number twelve is related to - **With the constellation Ophiuchus (In the images related to Silas, appears a snake biting its tail.) **The number 12 is very important in many religions, mainly Judaism, Christianity, and Islam, and also found in some older religions and belief systems. **The Ancient Greek religion, the Twelve Olympians were the principal gods of the pantheon. **The Western zodiac has twelve signs, as does the Chinese zodiac. *This power is said to be so dark that it does not exist on the physical plane, and presumably the spiritual plane as well. If this holds true, than whatever the plane is, it is not tied to the physical world like the other side is. *Despite the fact that Bonnie has only started using expression the power Bonnie has obtained so far is so immense she was able hold of Kol and Klaus who are both Original's and the latter being a hybrid. Feats like those previously required the power of 100 witches to perform. *When Bonnie traps Niklaus in the Gilbert House, it is a reference to the books. **In the books, Elena's room, and living room are part of the original construction. Vampires cannot enter these places. Video The Vampire Diaries Thr witch expression spoilers.|Expression and the Sired Bond Bonnie Bennett 4x12 Scenes Part 2.|Expression vs Original Vampire The Vampire Diaries 4x12 bonnie traps klaus|Expression vs Original Hybrid Bonnie Bennett 4x12 Scenes Part 5.|Expression vs Vampire See also Category:Witches Category:Witchcraft Category:Powers